


Copper and Gold

by Lisafer



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Class Differences, F/M, Forum: Goldenlake, Friendship, hypothetical romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisafer/pseuds/Lisafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kel listens to Owen agonize over his possible engagement, and talks about station. (originally written for Goldenlake's first SMACKDOWN.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copper and Gold

“Sometimes I wonder why he’s suggesting it.”

“Because his daughter loves you?” Kel tried to rationalize.

Owen shook his head. “But marriage isn’t as simple as that. You know it as well as I do. There are land-holdings to consider and stations and bride-prices. Like should wed like.” His voice was soft, almost defeated.

“You’re both noble, Owen. “

“Cavall’s from the Book of Gold. And everyone from Cavall has always married someone from the Book of Gold. I think it’s a point of pride.”

“What’s Jesslaw?”

“Copper,” he replied glumly. “I feel like I should just give up and find some pretty girl from a copper house.”

“That’s nonsense, Owen.”

“Is it? At least I won’t be haunted by feeling inferior every time I see Margarry’s sisters’ husbands!”

Kel sighed, patting her friend’s shoulder. “Like should wed like is the most ridiculous phrase I’ve ever heard.”

“But it makes life easier, doesn’t it? You’re from the Book of Copper, Kel. You could marry me instead.”

“And that will solve everything?” she asked with a laugh.

“Well, I can tell my lord that I appreciate the offer, but I’m already attached elsewhere.” His grey eyes looked troubled.

“Except there’s a problem,” Kel pointed out.

“I don’t love you? I could grow to love you, Kel,” he said fiercely. “Sure, you’re taller than me, and a better knight, at that. But I’m not so proud that I need to be better than my wife. You’re good-looking, and you’re one of the best people I know!”

She shook her head, smiling. “I meant that you’re in love with Lady Margarry, and you’d be miserable at letting the opportunity go.”

“Yes, that’s true,” he answered glumly. Then he looked up at her, mischief in his eyes. “But are you sure Kel? You can see that I’m not the kind of man who would get angry when his wife is right!”

By way of reply, she playfully put him in a headlock.


End file.
